listfandomcom-20200216-history
Military, Navy and Coast Guard
acoustic mine * acoustic minehunting * admiral * admiral's watch * Aegis * afloat support * airedale * alligator * amphibious assault ship * amphibious reconnaissance * antenna mine * antirecovery device * antisubmarine barrier * antisubmarine carrier group * antisubmarine minefield * antisubmarine rocket * antisubmarine screen * antisubmarine torpedo * antisweep device * antisweeper mine * antiwatching device * arctic boat * armed sweep * armory * ashcan * attack aircraft carrier * attack cargo ship * AWOL * baffle painting * battery * battery left * battery right * battlewagon * beach minefield * beachhead * beachmaster unit * belay * bells * bilge water * bird boat * blow * boot * boot camp * bottom * bottom sweep * bouquet mine * brass * brig * brightwork * brownnose * buzzard * calk off * canary * canteen * captain * captain of the head * Chicago piano * chief petty officer * chief warrant officer (W-2) * chief warrant officer (W-3) * chief warrant officer (W-4) * cigar box fleet * clearance diving * clock code position * coiled up his ropes * collision mats * commander * commissary bullets * commodore * concentrated fire * convoy * creeping mine * crow * customer ship * cut of his jib * cutter * dan * dan buoy * dan runner * datum * debarkation * decoy ship * deep minefield * destroyer * dock landing ship * drifting mine * dummy minefield * endurance * ensign * EPD * fish * flashing his hash * fleet admiral * fleet ballistic missile submarine * flight deck * floating mine * flooder * flotilla * flying coffin * foo foo * forecastle lawyer * four-oh * four-striper * French leave * frigate * funnels * furlough * galley * gangway * general quarters * gig * gilligen hitch * give it the deep six * gob * gone native * gooks * goos goos * guided missile cruiser * guided missile destroyer * guided missile frigate * guinea pig * hammock * heave out and lash up * heavy-lift ship * homing mine * honey barge * houligan navy * hydrofoil patrol craft * hydrographic chart * katzenjammers * lap * liberty * lieutenant * lieutenant junior grad * lifeguard submarine * limey * mail buoy * mast, called to the * master chief petty officer * mess * midshipman * minesweeping * mokers * mosquito boat * muck up * mud hook * net sweep * obstructor * ocean station ship * offshore patrol * oiler * old man * one striper * ordinary seaman * ordnance * otter * peacoat * petty officer 1st class * petty officer 2nd class * petty officer 3rd class * Phalanx * pigboats * pipe him aboard * plotting room * pollywog * q-message * Q-ship * rear admiral * rising mine * romper * salvo * scrambled eggs * sea legs * seagull * seaman * seaman apprentice * seaman recruit * send a fish * senior chief petty officer * shadower * sheaf * shellback * ship influence * shivering Liz * sick bay * skibbies * slop chute * slushy * smukes * sonar * sonobuoy * sparks * spotter * spotting * squadron * step off the plank * sterilizer * straight as a deck seam * submarine ears * submarine havens * swab * three sheets in the wind * three striper * torpedo defense net * tractor group * Trident * two and a half striper * two striper * very deep draught ship * vice admiral * watch * watch cap * wicky wicky